The Digi-Nator
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Jim, Joe's brother is confronted by a mugger, but is rescued by a ninja. Who is this ninja and where did he come from?


****

The Digi-Nator

As Jim, Joe's brother, was walking to the subway late one evening, someone stepped out of the alley and drew a knife, demanding for his wallet and his watch. The man had sharp features and his hand tightened on the handle. Jim stood still, his eyes on the man's hand.

"I'm warning you," the man growled, "pal, give me your wallet and watch or I'll cut you!"

"What are you going to cut him with, a butter knife?" a voice from the top of the building demanded.

Jim gasped in surprised when he looked up to see someone standing in black. He was dressed as a ninja, in black cottony-silky suit and a black mask which covered his entire face. However, his eyes were clearly visible, diamond shape openings for his eyes. On the right side of his chest was a silver star. His eyes were even black with a hint of green. Shouting a battle cry, the ninja threw a ninja star toward Jim's mugger.

Jim stepped back, giving the man room. The ninja jumped down, pulling his katana out and raising it toward Jim's mugger. "Next time, try using one of these!" He held the blade under the man's chin. 

"Whoa," the mugger mumbled. He was deathly afraid.

Quickly, the ninja sliced the man's clothes and ordered him to leave, which he did.

"Thank you," Jim said.

"You're welcome," the man slid his katana into the sheath, turned away. He was almost out of sight until he turned his head over his shoulder, "Jim."

"How do you know my name?" Jim asked.

"I'm here to protect you," the man walked away, jumped on top of the building as graceful as he jumped down and disappeared.

"Weird," Jim mumbled, "weird." He felt something in his pocket, "hmm? What's this?" he pulled out a tag holding a black outlined with silver crest, with the symbol of a ninja star. "Oh no, I'm loosing my mind."

After making his amazing discovery with the digimon and their new forms, he began running many tests with Gomamon, who was now Greg.

"All right Greg," Joe said, walking by a pool, "let's see how long you can hold your breath."

"This should be fun!" Greg walked in the pool, wearing blue swimming trunks. He had water-proof wires connected to his body that were connected to a machine that was checking his heart rate.

"All right," he turned to the clock, waiting for the second hand to reach twelve, "now."

Greg took a three deep breaths, the third one the deepest, and descended all the way in the water. He was under for a long time.

"Joe," Jim came running in, carrying the crest. "Joe, I think I'm going crazy." He stopped when he saw Greg, "Who's he…what is he doing?"

"Remember Gomamon?" Joe asked, his eyes still on the clock.

"That seal-otter thingy?"

"That's him, he's a human now."

"Wow, what's with all those wires?"

"Digimon were able to heal fast. When T.K accidentally shot Adam, Adam healed quickly."

"Completely? Wait, a human can't do that?"

"A human can't," Joe confirmed, "but a dgimon can. Right now, I'm checking Gomamon's abilities. Gomamon was a water digimon. I'm checking to see if his swimming abilities are the same. He's holding his breath right now, two minutes and counting."

"He's going to drown himself."

Greg stayed under the water for a total of thirty minutes. He stood up out of the water, breathing normally. "Okay, what next?" He was really up to this, "shouldn't you test the other digmon and their abilities?"

"Good job, Go---I mean, Greg!" Joe said. "We can do that later. Now, I want to see how well you can swim. Try doing different swimming strokes, butterfly, breaststroke, sidestroke--everything!"

"Wow, I feel like I'm trying out for a lifeguard job," Greg smiled. He crossed his arms on the side of the pool, "Hey, that sounds like a good idea! I'll become a lifeguard, that's what I'll do!"

"You'll pick up a lot of girls too!" Joe laughed. "I'll even ask Sally to design your own lifeguard chair!"

"All right," Greg immediately started swimming the butterfly stroke, which was pretty difficult for a human to do, but Greg found it easy as pie. He could swim faster than anyone. After swimming butterfly laps, he did the breaststroke, then the backstroke. He practiced different diving techniques.

"While Greg is doing the tests, we can talk," Joe said, sitting on a lawn chair. "Why did you come in here in such a hurry?"

"I was mugged." Jim said, sitting next to him.

"Are you all right?!" Joe raised his hand to his mouth. "What happened?"

"Someone tried to steal my wallet and then out of the blue somebody saved me. He was dressed up like a ninja."

"Weird." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said." Joe showed him the crest, "then, I found this in my pocket."

"It's a crest!" Joe picked it up, "no way! Impossible! The digiworld was destroyed, how could there be another crest?"

"He even knew my name."

"That's also weird. He was dressed as a ninja you say?"

"That's right."

Joe thought hard for a moment. He then thought of a possible answer, "Ninjamon!"

"What?"

"Ninjamon, when we went to the digiworld for the last time, we met a digmon named Ninjamon"

"You're losing it, Joe." Jim laughed.

"No, I'm serious!" Joe said. "Somehow, Ninjamon must have survived. And that must mean, you are the 13th digidestined!"

"Great," Jim settled his face in his hand, "13 is a very unlucky number."

"I better contact the others." Joe began calling everybody and told them to bring their digimon. Joe seemed so happy, he never was this happy before. "I cant' believe this, maybe the digiworld survived."

Tai was the first to come, Sora and their digimon with them, "hey, Joe what is this about!"

"Jim's a digidestined!" Joe shouted, "he has a crest." He held up the crest.

"No way," Tai took the crest, "unbeleiveable! The digiword was destroyed. Everything's gone."

"Jim was mugged and he was rescued by somebody dressed as a ninja. I think it's Ninjamon!"

"Are you certain?" Sora asked.

"No doubt."

They looked at Jim who shrugged, "don't look at me because I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Birdie took the crest, "looks awfully familur," she murmured, "hmmm?"

"Do you know what it is, Birdie?" Sora asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I think so," Birdie said. 

"Honey, Honey, look at this!" Sally ran in, holding a big poster. 

"What is it?" Joe smiled, opening his arms.

"It's our house, silly!" Sally laughed. "It's just a rough sketch, see, there's our bedroom and the kitchen, the guest bedroom."

"Sally, you're amazing." Joe murmured sweetly. 

When Greg was finished swimming, he found it hard getting out of the pool. He held onto the railing, trying hard to get out. "Could someone help me out please?"

Alison, who was once Grazemon, ran to the rescue. She was a lot like Sally. "No problem," she made a mischievous smile and tossed a lifesaver into the pool. Greg looked at her oddly. 

"Thanks," he grasped the lifesaver. 

"I'm kidding," she reached her hand out and knelt on the side of the pool.

With his last ounce of strength, Greg jerked her hand, pulling her into the pool. She yelped as she hit the water. Greg then dunked her into the water. Although the water went through her nose, she found herself laughing and dunking Greg back in. They were acting like teenagers! 

"Hey, that' s enough you two!" Joe shouted. "Greg, Allison, get out of the pool!"

"Oh, sorry," Greg apologized with a mouthful of water. He lifted Allison the side of the pool and they both got out. Greg handed her one of the towels and grabbed one for himself. "What's up?"

"Alison," Birdie said, "we think your old friend, Ninjamon is back."

"Ninjamon?" Alison gasped, "impossible! How can that be?"

"A ninja saved Jim from being mugged earlier," Joe explained, "it could be Ninjamon."

"What did he look like?" Alison asked Jim.

Jim shrugged, "he looked like a ninja. Dressed in black, had a katana, ninja stars…a ninja."

"What else?"

"He gave me that crest and he knew my name."

"But the Digiworld was destroyed," Sora said, "there was no way he could survive!"

"You don't know Ninjamon," Alison grunted, "he can teleport anywhere he wants. He must have known the digiworld's fate and escaped." She turned back to Jim, "do you remember where you saw him? Can you take us there?"

"Sure, but shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"Already here!" Izzy called, dragging Dawn behind him with Keith and Liz. T.K and Kari rode in on T.K's motorcycle, Adam on his own with Angelica. So did Matt, Mimi, Gary and Lily.

"I love these things!" Gary exclaimed, "what do you call 'em again?"

"Motorcycles," Matt said. "Nice, huh?"

"Better than battle," Adam agreed, "well, almost." He took his helmet off and looked at the others. "What's the matter?"

"Izzy, can you tell us what this crest is?" Joe tossed the crest to him. 

"Where did this come from?" Izzy gasped, looking over.

"Some ninja," Jim said, "he seemd to know who I was."

"It could be Ninjamon," Allison said.

"Let me see," Izzy brought out his laptop. He still went no where with out it. "It's the crest of…respect."

They all looked at Jim, who folded his arms, "Respect, huh?" He pouted his lip in thought, "not bad."

"We need to find Ninjamon," Alison said. "He probably has news for us."

Out of nowhere, they saw a bright outline of a man. It was Ninjamon teleporting. "I'm glad to see that you're all together."

"Ninjamon! You're alive!" Alison ran into Ninjamon's arms. "I knew you would be, I just knew it!"

"Digidestined," Ninjamon mumbled, "how are you? I see that the digimon must have taken another digivolution."

"We became human so we could live on earth." Alison explained. "Did you change?"

He shook his head. "I didn't need to. I'm human enough."

"Can you still digivolve?"

He shook his head, "I don't need to digivolve either. I'm a human, but I still hold some of my powers. My teleportation, my fighting skills, my ability to move things using my mind." He closed his eyes, and reached his hand out, making the Crest of Respect to float and go around Jim's neck.

"Is this how the crest got in my pocket?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I placed it there when you weren't looking."

"Has anyone else survived?" Arnold asked.

"No, Agumon," Ninjamon said. He was telepathic too and was able to tell who was who, even in their new forms. "Everyone else is gone. Nothing left of the digiworld. It's only a memory. I teleported to Earth seconds after you left and minutes before the digiworld self-destructed."

"Did you know about me before you left Digiworld?" Jim asked. 

"No, only when I saw that you were in trouble. Then I knew who you were."

"What's with this crest?" Jim touched it, "It's nice and all, but if there's no digiworld anymore and all the digimon became human, why should I have it?"

"Look around, the digidestiend still wear their crests." He pointed to the others. "Gennai told them to keep the crests. It's a gift to them from the digiworld and the digimon. Even when the digimon are human, the crests still hold their power. It what reminds the digidestined who they are. It's also a good luck charm."

"I see," Jim nodded, "Kinda like the movie _Terminator_, you are supposed to protect me, right?"

"Always. It is my duty, my mission, to protect you with my life."

"Cool," Jim smiled, "I'd better give you a name. If you are going be in Earth, you can't go by Ninjamon." He walked to him, brought his finger to his lip and said, "Okay, how about, Joshiko? We'll call you Josh for short."

"Yes, Joshiko."

"I've been thinking," Tai said, "now that you're all human, what do you plan to do with your lives? You going to get a job or go to college or something?"

Izzy put his arm on Keith's shoulder, "Whatever you do, don't become an insect exterminator!"

Keith nodded, "Okay, how about an electrician or something?"

"Just don't electrocute yourself."

"_I_ know what I wanna be," Greg bragged, bringing his thumb into his beefy chest "a life guard!"

"Let's talk about this later," Kari laughed, "since we're all together again, let's go out for ice cream or some pizza or a movie or something."

"Now you're talkin'!" Angelica agreed, "are you all up to it?"

"I'd rather go shopping," Mimi fumed.

Lily sighed, "Oh, Mimi," she shook her head. "You own a store of your own, you can shop any time."

"I know!" Matt snapped his fingers, "Tai you remember that dance club we went to all the time?"

"Of course I do!" Tai put his hands on his hips, "we couldn't seem to stay away."

"Dancing sounds like fun," Alison said, "let's go then!"

The were left for the dance club and had a lot of time. A familiar song began to play. _I wanna know what love is, I know you can show me…_

"Adam," Angelica grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear, "that song, I remember it."

"It does sound familiar….we heard it when we were in the digiworld a long time ago."

"You heard this song before?" Kari asked. "How?"

"While we were in the digiworld," Angelica said, "we were talking and somehow, we digivolved." She paused, "we thought you were in trouble. And then we began hearing this song."

"That's weird!" T.K said, "at our senior prom, we danced to this song."

"That must be how we heard it," Adam said, leading Angelica to the dance floor to dance. They danced on the dance floor, almost like they were flying over it. 

The Digi-humans were anxious to live their new lives on Earth. They were going to know dancing, music, money and all the things that make up Earth. Maybe they will adapt to it, maybe they won't, but they will surely have a great adventure!


End file.
